newgenerationnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Clan (Black Members)
Clan History Founding Background The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of ,[1] and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,[2] producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Clan Leader ''Melech Uchiha(fromer)'' ''Azuna Uchiha'' Member Ranks '''Sannin/Sage''' ''Melech Uchiha(Wolf God)'' ''Azuna Uchiha(Yin Wolf)'' ''Keshin Uchiha(Yang Wolf)'' '''Anbu''' (classifled) '''Jounin''' Kisame Uchiha '''Chunnin''' '''Genin''' Clan Jutsu * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique * Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades * Naka Shrine Pass Technique * Uchiha Flame Formation * Uchiha Return * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanagi * Izanami * Susanoo * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi * Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi * Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero * Susanoo * Susanoo: Captive Slash * Susanoo: Crush * Susanoo: Tsukumo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Tsukuyomi * Yasaka Magatama ** Aisunoji ** Amaterasu: Black Fire Seal ** Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire ** Amaterasu: Prison of Black Flames ** Amatsu ** Amatsukami ** Amatsukujo (Manga only) ** Amenoukihashi ** Amenouzume (Manga only) ** Anshar (Manga only) ** Anu (Manga only) ** Black Sphere (Anime only) ** Blade Regalia of Blood-stained Purity ** Blaze Release Clone Technique (Anime only) ** Blaze Release Kurohitsugi ** Blaze Release Shadow Clone Technique ** Blaze Release: Amaterasu Arrows ** Blaze Release: Ame-no-Ohabari ** Blaze Release: Arrow of God ** Blaze Release: Arrows ** Blaze Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance ** Blaze Release: Final Kagutsuchi — Flamethrower Stream ** Blaze Release: Flaming Wing ** Blaze Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique ** Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique ** Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi ** Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi — Flamethrower Stream ** Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi — Porcupine ** Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi — Scathing Moon (Manga only) ** Blaze Release: Majestic Splendor of Heaven (Manga only) ** Blaze Release: Mystic Dragon Stream ** Blaze Release: Rasengan ** ''Blaze Release: Shurikens'' ** Blaze Release: Super Kagutsuchi — Scathing Moon(Manga only) ** Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi ** Blaze Release: Triumphant Rage of Shadows (Manga only) ** Blaze Release: Wild Dance of Amaterasu ** Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama ** Blaze Release:Mocking God (Anime only) ** Chaos Disaster (Manga only) ** Chigaeshi ** ''Cold Fire'' ** Cold Fire: Dragon ** Collaboration Technique: Frosted World Destruction ** Dakini (Manga only) ** Darkness Segregation (Manga only) ** Demonic Illusion: Binding Death ** Dengen Hōgan (Manga only) ** Divine Annihilating Void (Manga only) ** Divine Gravity Well ** Eight Trigrams: Amaterasu ** Ereshkigal ** Evil Disturbance Waltz ** Fake Fox Cannon Barrage ** Fiery Chaos Dance ** Fire Release: Scattering Magatama ** Futsunushi ** Gekkō no Yurameku ** Genjutsu: Amano Iwato ** God's Path ** Grand Earth Cutting Row ** ''Great Mirror Technique'' ** Hanumsoo ** Haru Uchiha ** Heaven and Earth Exploding Interment ** Heavenly Feathered Robe ** Indra Mode ** Inryōkukami ** Instantaneous Liquid Absorption ** Inverted Dimension ** Invocation of Black Flames ** Itsuwaza ** Jigen Chikō ** Jikūhōkai ** Jūryoku Kurasshu ** Kadino ** Kagenmi ** Kageuchi ** Kakōson no Kyōkai ** Kamadogami ** Kamimusuhi ** Kamiyo'nanayo ** Kamui Barrage ** Kamui Rasengan ** Kamui Shuriken ** Kamui: Tamahagane ** Kangiten: Four Symbols Sealing Technique ** Kanjirama Uchiha ** Kimi Uchiha ** Kirokutosaisei ** Kishar ** Koshinto ** Koshintō ** Kotoamatsukami ** Kotoamatsukami ** Kowatatsu ** Kunitsukami ** Kunitsukami: Enlightenment ** Kyomunotenchi ** Lightning Release: Wild Fang Dance ** Limited Tsukuyomi ** Mahākāla ** Mayhem Havoc ** Mini Yasaka Magatama (Anime only) ** Mizuchi ** Mugen no Ken ** Mugen no Ken: Absolute Destruction ** Mugenmaya ** Multiple Space-Time Barrier ** Nakatsu Watatsumi ** Narissa Uchiha ** Nihilism Maelstrom ** ''Nine-Tails Control Technique'' ** Ninigi ** Nōshuku ** Onmyōdō: Susanoo ** Perfect Susanoo Body Armor (Manga only) ** Plasma Release: Chidori ** Ryōjin ** Sage Art: Amaterasu Celestial Bombs ** Sage Art: Blaze Release Spiralling Ring ** Sage Art: Blaze Release: Magatama Great Eruption ** Sage Art: Ethical Sunshine ** Sage Art: Tailed Beast Susanoo Shuriken ** Sambō-Kōjin ** Sanzeinga ** ''Sarutahiko'' ** Seikuken ** Senjo ** Shadow Dimension Technique ** Shamash ** Shinatobe ** Shinatsuhikō ** Shinjiro ** Shizensaigai ** Shōryō ** Sin ** Skaði ** Space-Time Chains ** Suijin ** Sukuna ** ''Susanoo Rasengan'' ** Susanoo Shuriken ** Susanoo: Chibaku Tensei ** Susanoo: Truth-Seeking Ball ** Suō Uchiha ** Takamagahara ** Takamimusuhi ** Takehaya (Manga only) ** Tamahagane ** Tenbatsu ** Tengai Shinsei ** Tenjō hōkai-ryoku ** Tentai keiosu ** Tenzai Shoshin ** ''Time Vortex'' ** Tsukuyomi Suteki ** Universal Illumination ** Uwatsu Watatsumi ** Uzume ** Vapor Art: Ryōjin Vapor ** Watatsumi Sanjin ** Water Release: Dimensional Drown ** Wrath of The Thunder God ** Wrath of The Water God ** ** Yatagarasu ** Yin Release: Galaxy Devastation ** Yin-Yang Release: Susanoo ** Yonkō Raitama ** Zaiaku ** Zetsubō Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu '''Sharingan''' The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan.[1] While its powers were first seen in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, its true form first manifested in Indra, the earliest ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan.[2] The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user.[3] Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects the heart" (心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi).[4]The Sharingan's power, because of its ties to the Curse of Hatred, is both a blessing and a curse. The moment that an Uchiha comes to know a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship, a stressful or emotional condition brought out from losing that precious person causes the brain to release a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves while transforming the eyes into Sharingan.[26] After its initial activation, the Sharingan may be used freely, although it is possible for an Uchiha to lose memory of such an event and not reactivate it until through willpower years later.[27][28] When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe (巴) around the central pupil, varying between users.[29][27] A fully matured Sharingan. The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, changes its form further, which involves the eye maturing fully until it has three tomoe. As the Sharingan develops, the user gains heightened abilities through the heightened ocular sense. For example, they can at least copy hand movements with one tomoe, predict a person's movement and copy techniques with two and completely use the Sharingan's abilities when it is fully matured. From what characters have noted, this dōjutsu apparently "glows" in the dark.[30][31] True to its name, the Sharingan and its derived forms have shown the ability to spin.[32] It is shown that when a person awakens their Mangekyō Sharingan without a fully matured Sharingan, their Sharingan will automatically mature while developing into a Mangekyō Sharingan.[33] '''Mangekyo Sharingan''' The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi),[1] is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.[2] It was also awakened by Kakashi Hatake — a non-Uchiha.[3] The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened by a Sharingan user when they suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process.[44] It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is a rare form known as the "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting.[45] The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user's eyes enhanced might to the standard Sharingan's generic abilities and access to powerful techniques. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. This can be prevented by transplanting another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a close relative, such as a sibling. The newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan looks like a merger of both eyes and is dubbed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). '''Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'''=